Affairs of the Heart
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: At his request Adam's former father in law sends a private teacher for Jacob. One night of indiscretion makes her Adam's wife. Will they learn to to really love each other before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**I do not know how soon this story will get completed as I have homework, a Big Valley fan fiction going and this one. I will do my best to post on somewhat of a regular basis. I have never put a T on anything only, due to the content in one chapter, I think I best. Hope you will still read and enjoy. FOR ANYONE WHO HAS NOT READ ANY OF MY PREVIOUS ADAM/LITTLE JACOB STORIES...THIS SERIES BEGINS WITH 1. HIS FATHER'S SON (now on page three) then continues with 2. FOR JACOB'S SAKE (now on page two), then 3. TO DANCE AGAIN (which, last time I checked is on the same page as this one...just farther down). If want more information on his late wife then you need to read TO DANCE AGAIN.**

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter One**

OPENING** SCENE**

Adam stood up when a knock came on the door. He was surprised to see a young dark haired woman standing on the other side. She couldn't be more than five feet three; at the most. Well, he didn't know her exact age but she had to be younger than his forty-five years. "May I help you ma'am?"

Heidi herself was taken aback somewhat. If she took ten years off of this Adam Cartwright who Mr. Kelly sent her to, and added a bit of hair, she was sure she'd have the spitting image of her late husband. Gathering her wits about her she "I'm Heidi P. Langston. I was hired to help teach one Jacob Cartwright." She smiled as she answered. The smile went from ear to ear and her eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"I was expecting someone a bit older and from Australia." Adam frowned a bit as he looked upon the 'young lady'. He had written his former father in law asked if he knew of an experienced teacher; not one that looked like she'd just gotten her teacher's certificate and sounding like she was born and raised in the United States.

She couldn't help but chuckle, "I'm twenty-eight, I've been teaching for ten years and I _was_ living in Australia at the time Mr. Kelly approached me. How old do I need to be before I apply?" Heidi wanted to bust a gut laughing at the shocked look that came upon the man's face. "Mr. Kelly asked me to give you this." she handed the letter she'd been told to give to Adam once she'd arrived.

Adam said nothing as he took the letter and let her inside.

**FIRST SCENE**

Little Jacob, who didn't exactly being called 'little' anymore sat at the table doing his best to do his math; after all, he was almost twelve. Heidi—or 'Miss Heidi' as she insisted he call her-sat at the end of the table correcting his other work. _'No wonder your father sent for a tutor' _she thought as she laid down her pencil, 'Y_ou are way above the school work of your peers'._

"Am I through yet?" Jacob handed her the last of the papers he'd been working on.

"You are for this morning." she started laughing as he bolted for the door and about pushed his grandfather and father both over.

"Whoa there, boy," Adam held his son by the shoulders, "You can walk out quietly then run like the wind!" All three grown ups laughed as the child did just that.

"How did you ever manage, pa?" Adam laughed as he thought on his father dealing with three growing boys and all they'd pulled on Mr. Cartwright.

"I didn't 'deal with it'," Ben smiled, "You know as well as I do one just loves their children and do the best they can is all. Paybacks come soon enough. Talk about paybacks, I best hurry to town and pick up Mariah. She'll be fit to be tied if I don't meet the stagecoach and take her out like I promised."

0000

Heids sat outside watching Hoss's boys, Little Joe's son and Little Jacob playing horseshoes. Being quite a bit older than 'the little tykes', Little Jacob had a bit of a disadvantage, but the younger boys did not seem to mind.

"Well, what da ya think of the Ponderosa?" Hoss asked her as he scooped up his youngest and put him in the wagon, his oldest climbed into the wagon by himself.

"I love it but your brother sure is quiet." she replied then wondered why she'd made the observation in the first place.

Hoss nodded, "Always been on the studious side but quiet? You must have ya nose in those books of yers. He has his own noise level, if'n ya listen ya'll hear it."

Heidi watched him leave then stood up and walked over to where Little Jacob was tossing some horseshoes by himself. "I'll play a round if you let me." She held out her hands. Hoss was right-she _did_ have her nose in her books. It was about time she got out of them.

Little Jacob's eyes lit up as he handed her a horseshoe. He'd been trying to get his pa to play a game but he had such a work load lately that he only got to play a couple of times a week with him. Oh, not that he was complaining mind you; at least the man was playing with him again. Jacob was just happy to have someone besides younger cousins to play the game with.

Heidi was about to throw another shoe when the child threw her off guard and asked, "Have you ever been married? Have you ever had children? I mean, I know I call you Miss Heidi but my last teacher was called Miss Sarah and she was actually Mrs. Peters." She froze. She'd never talked about her family to anyone.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jacob looked up at her. Before she could reply a voice spoke up from behind them.

"Maybe Miss Heidi does not wish to discuss it." They turned when they heard Adam shut the front door and answer his son's question.

Heidi face shown how uncomfortable she was; still, she looked at Jacob, "I was married for a five years and no," she had to fight back the tears that wanted to come, "I don't have any children." It wasn't a lie; the two she'd had had both died in infancy.

"How did your husband die?" Little Jacob didn't stop to think that he may be asking questions that were not his to ask. He was shocked when Miss Heidi dropped the horseshoe and ran inside the house.

An highly irritated look came upon Adam's face; Little Jacob knew he was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**I do not know how soon this story will get completed as I have homework, a Big Valley fan fiction going and this one. I will do my best to post on somewhat of a regular basis. **

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter Two**

**Scene Two**

Heidi heard the wagon pull away. Ben and Mariah were going over to Hoss' with Little Jacob and Adam. Little Joe, Rosa and their son, Joseph Jr., were also going to be meeting there. She had been invited but declined. When she started down the stairs she was surprised to see Adam behind the oak desk working on some papers.

"I thought you were goin' with your father and Little Jacob?" she said as she sat down in the chair nearest the fireplace and began working on some mending she had to do.

Adam looked up and watched Heidi working. His mind was still on her reaction to Little Jacob's question the day before. True it had taken him four years to really let go and move on, but she'd told his father she'd been married at fifteen and widowed at twenty. She'd been awfully quiet since.

He put his pencil down and leaned back, "I want to apologize for the other day. Little Jacob didn't mean to upset you."

She simply shrugged her shoulders, "I know that. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." she jerked her hand back as she accidentally poked her finger.

Adam stood up, walked over to the couch and sat down. He had the funniest feeling she'd never talked much about her marriage to anyone, and he knew what that could do to a person. "Want to talk about it?"

Heidi was shocked to hear genuine concern in his voice and to see a gentle look in his eyes; it scared her. Men weren't supposed to care, at least, not the ones in her life. "Don't know that you really want to hear it," she went back to her work.

Adam reached out and took a hold of her wrist, "Running from the subject never helped anyone heal. I should know."

Heidi looked at his hand on her wrist. There was no tightness or cruelness in it; she found herself shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Adam simply kept a hold of her wrist and let her get it all out. He wasn't surprised when a good twenty minutes went by before she stopped. Again he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why do you care?" she looked at him with puzzlement in her eyes. She couldn't understand caring about someone you'd only know a short two days.

He let go of her wrist and smiled, "I know how it is to lose someone you love dearly. Remember, my wife has been dead for six years."

She started shaking her head as more tears fell, "You have lost someone you loved! Have you ever," she looked at him, "had someone die and be_ glad _of it? Have you ever tried over and over to get rid of the guilty feelings you find yourself with because you're _elated _they're gone? Have you?" she didn't mean to yell only she did. Years of anger, hate and guilt spilled out.

Adam was shocked. What kind of marriage has she endured? After a few moments of deafening silence he asked for the third time, "Do you want to talk about it?"

**Scene Three**

Little Jacob slid down the banister only to find himself in Miss Heidi's firm grasp; mind you it wasn't a grasp with any sort of 'bite' in it, just one very firm grasp. "Young man, your father told you _not _to do that! Now get yourself back up those stairs and come down the right way!" she let go of him.

"I don't have to! You're not my mother!" Little Jacob turned around only to be met by one of his father's glares. HOW had she got a hold of it, she was even standing with her hands on her hips. He didn't know what to think.

"Yes, ma'am," he grumbled as he marched up the stairs only to hear Miss Heidi bark in a voice that held authority in it, "GENTLY!"

Adam, who had opened the front door, only grinned as he watched his son descend the stairs very carefully. "What did you do to her?" Little Jacob asked as he headed for the door, "I can't get away with things I did before!" His father only laughed as his son went and hopped up on the wagon where his grandfather was waiting for him. It had been two weeks since Heidi had confided in him all the abuse her former husband had put her through; even admitted he had refused to get their children medical attention when they so badly needed it. How could a man live with himself when he was like that was beyond him.

"I think I'll get my exercise just keeping up with him," Heidi laughed as she headed for the kitchen. Hop Sing was away visiting relatives so she'd gladly stepped in and took over the cooking. Adam followed her into the kitchen.

After everything she'd told him he wanted her to be able to loosen up and live. "There's a dance in town tonight. I thought maybe you could come with me."

Heidi looked up from where she'd started laying out everything she would need, "How would that look? Your son's teacher goin' out with his father?" She could imagine everything wagging tongues would be saying.

Adam only laughed. Since when had he cared what the town gossips said or did? "You can't go around bein' afraid of what others might say. You have the right to live and be as happy as anyone else."

Heidi didn't know what to do. She liked the idea of going to a dance but with Adam Cartwright? He was seventeen years older than she was! Then again, guess that shouldn't matter. "I haven't danced in years." Heidi shook her head.

Before she knew it Adam had taken the knife out of her hand, laid it down and started dancing with her. Again, she was taken aback by the way there was no tightness or cruelness in his hands. Her head said she needed to get back to work; her feet kept dancing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**I do not know how soon this story will get completed as I have homework, a Big Valley fan fiction going and this one. I will do my best to post on somewhat of a regular basis. **

* _**Gulliver's Travels**_**[note 1] (1726, amended 1735), is a novel by Anglo-Irish writer and clergyman Jonathan Swift that is both a satire on human nature and a parody of the "travellers' tales" literary sub-genre. It is Swift's best known full-length work, and a classic of English literature.**

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter Three**

**Scene Four**

"You awake or are ya sleepin' big brother?" Hoss teased Adam as they worked on mending the fences. His brother had been having a hard time concentrating lately and both Hoss and Little Joe were having a blast rubbing it in.

"Worry less about me," Adam barked softly as he went back to work, "and worry more about finishin' this job." Hoss laughed and went back to work. He figured he knew the cause of his brother's wayward mind but he wasn't going to say anything; well, not yet anyway.

Little Joe, who was working farther up the fence line stopped and watched Adam stop then go back to work. He too figured he knew what was up. He just hoped his brother wasn't setting himself up for a heartache. After all, Miss Heidi had made it quite clear that, while she appreciated the friendship the Cartwright's had extended to her, she wasn't interested in anything else.

**000**

Little Jacob sat next to Miss Heidi reading out of 'Gulliver's Travels'. "I've been reading for a good twenty minutes. May I stop for a bit?" Heidi might have argued only she was a bit tired herself; after all, they'd been at schoolwork for quite some time. Before she could answer though Ben and Mariah walked in the door.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Little Jacob jumped up and ran into his grandfather's open arms.

"I can take that kind of greetin' anyday," Ben smiled down at his grandson and winked; Little Jacob grinned as he knew his grandfather did that because of the temper tantrum he had been throwing when the man had walked in the day before.

"We, along with the rest of the family are going into town. They're having a dinner and dance," Mariah looked at Heidi, "Why not come with us?" She liked Miss Heidi and hated the fact that, except for the one dance, she seemed to shy away from any sort of gathering.

Heidi shook her head, "Thanks, but no thanks." Truth was, ever since that first dance, she'd been fighting herself. The attraction she'd felt toward Adam was not something she'd expected.

Mariah started to argue only to find Ben's hand on her shoulder. "Let's get going." As much as he may wish for Miss Heidi to go to the town socials he wasn't about to drag her there kicking and screaming nor would he stand by and watch anyone else do it, "I reckon she knows her own mind."

**Scene Five**

Heidi was kneeling in front of the trunk that was set in the guest bedroom. Mariah had said it held family heirlooms and that she was free to look at them anytime.

She took one picture and another one out. When she picked up a picture of Adam as a twelve year old child she couldn't help but smile. She whirled around when a male voice spoke up from the door way.

"Yeah, I was as young as Little Jacob once," Adam was leaning against the doorway. She quickly stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "Why aren't you at the dance?" He stepped inside the room.

"I had other things to do and then," she nodded toward the box, "I was curious. I wanted to see what all was in there. Besides, you're not there either." She had been. Heidi had always loved family heirlooms.

Adam shook his head and took another step toward her. He could tell by the way she was fidgeting she was only making excuses. "You can't keep runnin'. It doesn't help; beside," he smiled at her, "Not all men are like your late husband."

Heidi sighed, "If you added a few years to his life and some hair the two of you could pass for twins physically," Heidi said the words without thinking.

While the admission to looking so much like her late husband surprised him, Adam held out his hand, "Come outside with me." She looked at the outstretched hand and remembered how she'd felt in the kitchen and at the dance. Slowly, she set down the picture and took a hold of his hand. He led her outside.

The stars were just coming out and a soft breeze blowing. "You spend your whole life inside and you'll never see the beauty that is out here." Adam let go of her hand and inhaled the fresh night air.

Heidi sighed, "Little Jacob asked me another question today," she turned to look at Adam.

He put his hand to his forehead almost afraid to hear what had come out of the young lad's mouth this time, "What was it?"

She hesitated and then looked at him, "He asked how I got the stars in your eyes." She hadn't known what to say. It had shaken her up quite badly, guess that was another reason she hadn't gone to the dance. It had scared her too.

Adam felt his heart skip a beat. He definitely felt a pull towards Heidi but he was forty-five, she not quite twenty-nine. He'd told himself he was going to keep his distance, that taking her to the dance was only going to be a one-time thing. Before he knew it he'd taken her in his arms and was kissing her. The passion in the kiss caught them both off guard and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He pulled back slightly and whispered, "I'm not like your late husband." Heidi told herself to let go and run the other way; Adam told himself to do the same thing only problem was, neither one listened. He pulled her to him and started kissing gently at first then with even more passion than before. He could feel her melting in his arms.

Heidi didn't fight him when he picked her up and headed into the house and up the stairs; the whole time he was kissing her mouth, her forehead or the side of her neck. For the first time in six years he wasn't fighting the desire that had risen up inside of him, even though a part of him was screaming at him to stop.

Once inside his bedroom he whispered, "I may need you, I may want you, but I won't force you." Once again a part of Heidi told her to run and run like crazy; instead she found her hand on the side of his face.

"Mama always said she loved how daddy's hands were slow," Heidi locked her eyes onto Adam's, "What did she mean?" That did Adam in and he lay her down on the bed. He hadn't known how hungry he was until she'd asked that question; now he took his time answering her without words. Slowly, the fire inside rose higher and higher, each clinging to the other, desperate to fill a void both had denied, for one reason or another. By the time fire was at its peak both had lost sense of time and place.

The moonbeam lit upon Heidi as she stood by her window. She'd slipped out of Adam's bed the moment she realized he was asleep and gone to her own room. _'What have we allowed ourselves to do_?' she looked up at the sky _'What on earth have we done?'_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**I do not know how soon this story will get completed as I have homework, a Big Valley fan fiction going and this one. I will do my best to post on somewhat of a regular basis. **

Affairs of the Heart

**Chapter Four**

**Scene Six**

Heidi stood next to Melinda and watched as Hoss chased six-year old Eric, Jr., four-year old twins Roy and Nathaniel; Little Jacob was 'helping' his Uncle. Of course, they didn't really try that hard and the younger children were laughing and squealing in delight as they 'succeeded' in getting away from their uncle and cousin.

Melinda sat down in the chair that Hoss had brought out for her; her feet and back were hurting her. "When is that baby due again?" Heidi looked a bit concerned.

Melinda only smiled and replied, "I've got another two months," she paused and then asked, "Little Jacob said yer thinkin' ya might be leavin' us. He was concerned Adam would have to get a new teacher for him. May I ask why? I thought ya liked it here." she couldn't understand it. Everyone liked Heidi and Little Jacob even admitted that 'while she has the nerve to think a lot like pa she's okay'.

Heidi folded her arms, took a step forward and acted as if she was watching Hoss and the children playing; truth was she was late and it terrified her. The last thing she wanted to do was to have Adam think he had no choice but to marry her; after all, it was just as much her fault as it was his. "I do," she bit her lip and successfully fought back any tears that wanted to come, "I'm just wondering what's on the other side is all. It's not like I'd be breaking any contract. I only promised to come for a few months and try it out."

By the time she finished talking Rosa had arrived with four-year old Joseph Jr.; he was more than happy to join the others in their game. She too was showing that another Cartwright would soon be born. Due to the fact that Little Joe and she had been laughing about the fact that she and Melinda were once again expecting at the same time she looked at Melinda, "Ya best have twins again or maybe I should, must be crazy to say that though."

A look of horror spread over her sister in law's face as her eyes widened, "Why on earth do ya say that?" She loved her twins...didn't mean she wanted another set!

Rosa started laughing, "They say things come in three and no one else is havin' any babies!" Their laughter was cut short when Heidi hurried down the hill towards Little Jacob and the others.

Both women were kicking themselves, "Adam did say she lost two children. We shoulda waited to joke around I guess," Rosa watched as Heidi and Little Jacob climbed onto the wagon they'd brought over and left.

"Don't worry," Melinda watched as the two left, "I"ll talk to them later."

While the two women continued to visit Heidi was doing her own visiting. "How did you know I was thinking to leave?" She looked down at Little Jacob; course, another year or two and folks would probably have to look up to him!

He answered softly, "I heard you talkin' to Hop Sing this morning. You know...'cause you didn't eat that much and he thought maybe you were comin' down with something."

_' That is putting it mildy,'_ she thought and sighed, "I was going to tell you and your pa," she shrugged her shoulders, "after I made up my mind." Truth was she kept on hoping that she was just late...not going to miss 'it' all together.

Little Jacob put his hand on her arm, "Please don't go. I'll behave better I promise." The plea in his eyes tore her heart out. She had definitely learned to care for him, but...

She shook her head, "Whether or not you behave doesn't change life, Jacob. Sometimes things just happen and we deal with them the best we can."

He turned his head away and kept his eyes on the countryside. He may not like how she had a way 'seeing through him' or that she seemed to use the same 'look' as his pa did on him; still, he didn't want her to go.

**Scene Seven**

Adam sat down at the breakfast table. He could see the worried look in his father's eyes. "What's wrong?" he leaned back so Hop Sing could put his breakfast on the table.

"Kyle Thornton and his brother," Ben set his fork down and answered bluntly, "Do you believe they've actually hired an attorney to prove that the three hundred acres that border our land and theirs rightfully belong so them? They said whoever made our deed out did it wrong. They said they had absolute proof this time."

Adam was disgusted. Those two had tried for the past four years to get any part of the Ponderosa away from the Cartwrights. "They're crazy! I went over everything last time they tried this and everything proves that the land is rightfully ours."

Just as Ben started to talk Little Jacob came running down the stairs all excited. "Jacob!" Adam spoke firmly, "How many times..." he was stopped by his son's excited outburst.

"She's gone pa! Miss Heidi is gone!" he held up the letter he'd found in his room.

When he hadn't seen Heidi already downstairs he figured she was just in her room or outside. Adam's eyebrows turned down as he took the letter and began reading aloud.

Dear Mr. Cartwright

I tried to talk to you last night only you were extremely busy. I have stayed the three months I promised, but I feel I must move on. Little Jacob is an extremely intelligent young man. I'm sure you'll have no problem finding a teacher for him.

Sincerely,

Heidi P. Langston

"Why would she leave?" Ben was confused. Miss Heidi had quickly grown to feel like part of the family and she'd seemed happy being Little Jacob's teacher.

"I don't know." Adam folded the letter and thought back on the past three months. True, after they'd slipped up the one night he'd hung back when it came to inviting her anywhere, but he'd never been anything but polite to her. A funny feeling started coming over him only to turn to a mixture of horror and guilt as Hop Sing, who had come back out of the kitchen, spoke up.

"Missy leave with a full belly and empty heart," he looked at Ben and Adam.

Ben's shock shone on his face, "What on earth are you talkin' 'bout?" Having no idea of what had taken place the night of the second dance he never once thought of 'that' possibility.

Adam quickly stood up, "I think I do, Pa. Hop Sing, did you happen to see her before she left?"

Hop Sing nodded, "She leave half hour ago; before your pa here come for breakfast. She catch stagecoach to Carson City this afternoon."

"Pa," he picked up his hat, "May I safely assume Little Jacob can spend the day with you?"

Ben was beginning to see the light and he didn't like what he saw, "You go after her son and bring her back!" he watched as Adam hurried out the door.

While he may not know everything Little Jacob knew the look his grandfather had shot his father was not a pleasant one. As he started eating he asked, "If pa was younger would you be takin' him out behind the barn?" He looked over at his grandfather.

'_More like helpin' her pa load a shotgun_,' Ben thought, but only smiled at his young grandson, "Yeah, I just might be chasin' him around the barn a time or two!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**I do not know how soon this story will get completed as I have homework, a Big Valley fan fiction going and this one. I will do my best to post on somewhat of a regular basis. **

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter Five**

**Scene Eight**

Adam pushed his horse hard. If Heidi had only left a half hour ago she couldn't have made it to town yet. _'…. I won't force you' _He may not have forced her, but she hadn't forced him either; they shared equal blame. He wasn't about to just stand aside and not even attempt to get her to stay. Besides, that child she carried deserved not only its mother, but its father as well!

While Adam was riding hard to catch up with her Heidi drove the buggy slowly down the road, her mind on the baby inside of her...and Adam. While it hurt to leave the Ponderosa she had finally admitted that not only could she not pressure Adam into marrying her, they really didn't love each other. The night that the child had been conceived he'd been filling desires left untouched for six years, she was in love with the feelings he'd shown her existed. No, she would not force someone who did not really love her to marry her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the horse coming up behind her; she pulled on the reins when Adam called out her name. What on earth was he doing here?

Adam dismounted his horse and tied it to the end of the buggy then climbed up and sat down facing Heidi, "Why did you run off? Why did you not tell me?" he looked down at her still flat stomach then back up at her face. He could see the shock in her eyes.

"W...who told you?" she managed to ask as she started to look the other way only to find Adam reaching over and turning her head towards him.

Adam felt his heart go out to her as he saw the pain in her eyes. "Hop Sing figured it out," he took a hold of her shoulders and gently turned her towards him, "You didn't have to leave. You could have told me."

"We don't love each other, Adam. We acted out of need not love. I didn't want you to feel forced into a marriage you never asked for." Heidi again tried to look away only to find Adam, once again, gently, but firmly, turning her face back towards him.

"I may not have wanted it, but we _both_ chose to give ourselves to each other that night. We _both_ should have to step up and take responsibility for the life you carry and," he lowered his right hand and laid it on her abdomen as another, very strong, thought came to him, "I_ won't _be refusing the child medical attention if he, or she, needs it. It may or may not make a difference, but I won't be refusing it either."

It was then she heard Hoss's words come back to her, _'He has his own noise level, if'n ya listen ya'll hear it.'_ She realized she'd heard it all along; for once Adam spoke people listened, they really listened. A man could be hollering and throwing a fit that would raise a roof and he'd get less attention that Adam did just by speaking. Quietly she whispered, "I'm afraid."

Adam pulled her to him and held her head against his chest, "I didn't force myself on you that night; I won't ever force myself on you. I won't be hitting you or putting you down in anyway. That child needs a father as well as a mother. Come back with me. Marry me; if nothing else for the sake of the child."

There _was _the child to think about. "For the sake of the child." she pulled back and handed him the reins.

**Scene Nine**

"What!" Little Jacob was standing in front of the living room in total shock. Adam, who had dropped Heidi off at Hoss' in order to give him the time needed to talk to his son, had just informed the young lad Heidi would not only be his teacher, but she was going to be his stepmother as well, "Good grief! She's...she's my _teacher!" _Ben, who sat in his chair, wanted to laugh at the '_You have got to be kidding me_' look that had come upon his grandson's face. As it was he grinned from ear to ear as he pretended to read out of the book that in his hands.

"You will lower your voice, young man," Adam spoke bluntly and with a tone that told his son he'd best listen, "I _am _marrying Miss Heidi and she _will_ be your stepmother. The sooner you accept that the better off we will all be." When his son turned around and ran up the stairs Adam did not try to stop him.

"When are you goin' to tell him about the baby?" Ben looked up from his book and looked at Adam who was leaning against the couch and rubbing his forehead.

"After Reverend Burns marries us," Adam answered as he headed out the door.

Ben didn't necessarily agree with waiting, but it wasn't his place to decide. As he began reading Mariah came down the stairs, "We had a gust of wind blow through the upstairs. May I assume Adam told him?"

"About the upcoming wedding? Yes. The baby? No." Ben put down his book and stood up as Mariah walked over to him and slid her arms around his waist, "they're going to have their hands full."

Mariah looked up at him, "You know, back when I was with child then lost it? I was so upset. I suppose a small part of me still wonders only...I can't help but be grateful I'm not dealing with anything but the grandchildren."

"Amen! I'm too old for anything else!" Ben laughed.

**00000**

"Come on, boy!" Hoss had taken Little Jacob fishing at Adam's request. For whatever reason that existed when no one else could get through to the lad Hoss could. The Reverend had agreed to come out the next day and perform the wedding ceremony; unfortunately, they'd had some lady visitors the day before and their tongues were wagging. It had been all Adam could do to ask the ladies to leave politely. The young boy had been at the top of the stairs and had heard everything, "It's not that bad. Don't let them no good gossips git to ya. She'll be a good stepmother. I mean, Heidi is a great teacher, ain't she? If'n she can be patience with ya durin' yer lessons? I'm sure the two of ya will be fine." he asked as Little Jacob caught a fish.

"Yeah, she is a great teacher." Little Jacob's shoulders slumped a bit and he shook his head, "but if she's carrying pa's baby, why aren't they married already? Thought it was supposed to work the other way around!" That had upset him more than the thought of his teacher being his stepmother.

Hoss turned and looked at his nephew, "It's supposed to only, ya gotta understand. Yer pa and Miss Heidi? They're human and humans slip up now and then. The important thing is they're doin' right now. Questions ya should be askin' yerself is 'Since I'm a gonna be a big brother now..what kind of brother will I be? Besides," he paused, "Have ya ever stopped to think that tyke will only be around five by the time yer eighteen? He'll be watchin' everything ya do...if'n ya stick 'round here that is."

Little Jacob sat straight up. His father and grandfather had, basically, been saying the same thing only it hadn't sunk in. "Guess I best be a good brother then!" he found himself finally getting somewhat excited about 'the little tyke' that was going to be coming.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**I do not know how soon this story will get completed as I have homework, a Big Valley fan fiction going and this one. I will do my best to post on somewhat of a regular basis. **

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter Six**

**Scene Ten**

Heidi stood in front of the mirror. She had to hold her hands to keep from shaking. "Calm down," Rosa smiled as she finished smoothing out the back of the dress Adam had insisted Heidi buy. That is, he'd down right insisted that one of his sister in laws take Heidi into town so she could buy whatever dress she wanted, "You look fine."

Rosa had tried talking into 'breaking with tradition' and buying a white dress no matter what people said. Heidi had refused and had chosen a simple beautiful sky blue dress with lace around the neck. Rosa had to admit it looked great on her sister in law to be.

When a knock came on the bedroom door Rosa went to answer it saying, "It best not be Adam trying to get a peek." It wasn't. Ben stepped inside once his daughter in law opened the door.

"I reckon it is okay for the future father in law to come in," Ben smiled as Rosa hurried out the door; well, hurried as fast as she could. Her son was trying to get inside!

When Heidi kept looking in the mirror and saying nothing Ben walked up beside her, "You do realize you will have to talk sometime?" He felt his heart go out to his daughter in law to be. While it may not be the best way to start out a marriage, he hoped Adam and she would still learn to really love each other.

"I keeping pinching myself," Heidi answered, "that and trying to assure myself Adam won't regret coming after me," she turned her head and looked at Ben, "I don't want him regretting it."

Ben shook his head and put his hands on her shoulder, "Don't doubt yourself and don't doubt him. Give yourself a chance; give him a chance." She turned her head slightly when she heard the music playing. Only a handful of carefully selected friends had been invited.

One by one the guests had left and the house had been put back into order. Heidi and Adam stood on the porch looking at the stars while Mariah had made sure Little Jacob had gone to bed. "Thanks," she turned and looked at her new husband.

"You don't have to thank me for marrying you," Adam couldn't think of anything else she'd be thanking him for.

Heidi laughed, "I wasn't talking about the marriage, I was talking about the small wedding. Thanks for not insisting on a big one." She'd never been much for huge crowds, but had had to put up with one the first time around; her late husband had demanded it.

Adam only shook his head, "I had my huge wedding. It doesn't bother me one-way or the other. It's getting late though. We should be heading for bed." Heidi couldn't help it; she turned her head away. Memories of her first wedding night came rushing back to her; how she wished she could erase the memories.

Adam quickly reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder, "I told you, I would never force myself on you. I meant it."

After he'd been so gentle with her and how he'd made her feel Heidi couldn't understand her hesitation. "I...I'm sorry." Tears started to fall down her cheek. Adam said nothing as he simply held her close to him and let her cry.

**Scene Eleven**

Heidi sat at the end of the table while Little Jacob sat on 'his' chair. His new stepmother had been quizzing him on the Revolutionary War but his mind was starting to wander. "Jacob?" Heidi tapped her finger on the table.

"Oh, sorry." Jacob looked over at her, "what did you say?" He hated getting caught daydreaming. She usually gave him extra homework when he did that.

"Why did the British not pay attention to the fact that a raid was being made at Charlestown, Massachusetts?" she did her best to hide her irritation at having to repeat the question.

"Because the idiot that made the announcement did it on stage during a performance of British Gen. John Burgoyne's farce 'The Blockade of Boston'. The audience mistakenly believed it to be the beginning of the play," Jacob answered only to get 'that' look from Miss Heidi.

"What? He did and they did!" Little Jacob shot back.

Heidi counted to ten then said, "It is not polite to refer to the man as an idiot. How would you like it if someone said that about you?"

Little Jacob shrugged his shoulders, "As long as they didn't make the mistake of lettin' me hear it they'd be fine." Before she could say anything Adam had come into the house and into the dining room. One look at his pa's face and Little Jacob wanted to hide.

"There's a pile of wood outside," Adam looked at him sternly, "you can go split it." Little Jacob kept his grumblings to himself as he shut his book and went outside.

Adam walked over to where Heidi sat looking quite tired, "I think the teacher best take a nap or at least lie down." He helped her stand up. The bulge underneath her skirt was no longer quite able to hidden and Adam couldn't help but run his hand over the small bulge.

Heidi could tell something was troubling her husband. There was no way she'd be able to rest until she knew what it was. "What's wrong Adam?"

He shook his head, "The judge threw out the Thornton's claim. He said the papers they brought with them are worthless only..." he stopped for a moment. He didn't want to lie to her only he didn't want her to be worried and stressed out either. It wouldn't be good for her or the baby. That being the case he said the only thing he could think of that he could say and still be honest, "I'm afraid of what they'll do this time around."

**0000**

Ben waited until Adam got to the bottom of the stairs before he began talking. "You didn't tell her did you?" He knew his son well and when he was holding things back from people.

"What am I supposed to say? You've got to watch every step you make as do the rest of us? The Thornton's have let themselves believe we bribed the judge and have been bribing them and now they're threatening to get even? What good would that do? She doesn't need the stress what with being with child; actually, she wouldnt' need it even if she wasn't carrying a baby."

Before either of them could say another word Heidi appeared at the top of the stairs. "Thank you for thinking about us, Adam, but" she descended the staircase and walked over to him, "I need to know what's going on."

Figuring he didn't need to be in on the conversation, Ben excused himself and went upstairs. Adam sighed, "The Thornton brothers have made threats against the whole family; in fact," he paused knowing how much their new home, which was almost finished, meant to her, "I'd prefer for us to stay here for now."

She had to admit the thought of the two men doing anything to any member of the family concerned her greatly, but if they hurt Adam or Little Jacob...or heaven forbid, the baby...instinctively she wrapped her arms around her abdomen. "Come to bed," Adam wrapped his arm around her, "I was going to stay up and do some work, but it's nothing that can't wait until morning."

Heidi looked at him, even with having spent the past two months as his wife, she was having a hard time truly grasping the concept that he was genuinely concerned about her and the baby. She was struggling to accept the fact that every night when he ran his hand over her abdomen it wasn't going to be the start of him showing her 'who was boss'. "You sure?" she looked from him to the papers that still set on her father in law's oak desk.

"Of course, I am," Adam kissed her on top of the head and walked up the stairs, his arm still on her shoulders.

***January 8, 1776 at Charlestown, Massachusetts - **On January 8, a performance of British Gen. John Burgoyne's farce "The Blockade of Boston" was ironically interrupted by the announcement that some American troops were conducting a raid. The audience mistakenly thought the announcement, made by an actor dressed in the uniform of a Continental Army sergeant, marked the opening of the play. The raid, led by Maj. Thomas Knowlton, succeeded in capturing 5 British prisoners and burning 8 houses. Knowlton's force did not suffer any casualties. **Conclusion: American Victory**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters. Homework load has been light so I've been able to continue writing at a decent pace. I can not promise that will continue. All I can promise it to working on the story as I can.**

**To Charles T. Sisson Esq. ****"Grandfather's Darling" (4 Oct 1870) ****Song & Chorus ****Words by Laura Gywn ****Music by Frank Howard ****[pseud. for Delos Gardner Spalding, 1833-1884] ****Chicago: Root & Cady ****Plate No. 5971**

**[Source: 1870-02493LoC]**

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter Seven**

**Scene Twelve**

Heidi sat in Hoss and Melinda's comfortable sized living room holding the couple's newborn daughter, Angel. "Betcha you're glad you got a daughter this time," she held the infant's small hand in hers, "I can't believe how small she is."

Melinda laughed and grinned as she remembered how big her oldest had been. Dr. Anderson had even said it was a miracle she had been able to deliver her oldest without any major problems, "Even the bigger sized babies are small compared to the rest of us."

"Wonder if Rosa will get a girl this time around or not," Heidi couldn't help but wonder; after all, the chances were against it.

"Don't know," her sister in law looking at Heidi's growing stomach, "I'd think you'd wonder more about what yer gonna have."

Heidi did wonder, but she worried more about its health and wanted desperately for the child just to live; boy or girl, it didn't matter to her. "I'd best be getting home." She handed her niece back to her mother and went to get Jacob who had been entertaining his cousins for his aunt.

**0000**

From where Kyle Thornton and his brother sat on their horses they could see Heidi and Little Jacob heading home. "It's that husband of hers fault, ya know," Tyrell looked over at his brother, "He's the one who is always dealing with anything legal."

"I know that!" Kyle continued to watch Adam's family until they disappeared out of sight, "I betcha they'd pay a bundle to get those children of his back," an evil look came into his eye.

"Don't ya mean his wife and son?" Tyrell looked at his brother confused.

"Don't go getting' knit picky with me!" Kyle yelled, "I meant children. Okay, it means savin' that woman he was forced to marry 'cause he had the dumb luck of gettin' caught, but he'll still be wantin' them safe." Men like Kyle really belonged on four hundred acres of nothing but tumbleweeds and dried up wells. Tyrell only followed him because the path to his brain had been blocked by an avalanche of stupidity.

Kyle turned his horse around, "Let's head home and make our plans. No use takin' them before we know exactly what we're doin'."

**Scene Thirteen**

_Oh Grandfather's darling a wee thing is she._

_She perches and sings like a bird on his knee, _

_His silver hair touches the gold of her head, _

_As tender he bends to those lips ripe and red, _

_We've many a maid that is winsome and gay, _

_We've many a babe like the rosebud in May, _

_But search the town over I dare to declare._

_In beauty or sweetness there's none will compare _

_With_

_Grandfather's darling, _

_Dear Grandfather's darling, _

_In beauty or sweetness there's none will compare, _

_With Grandfather's darling._

_He kisses her brow where the gold ringlets lie, _

'_Tis Grandmother's name he is calling her by, _

_With smile like dear Grandma's in sweet long ago, _

_She gives back a kiss full as loving I trow, _

_Dear Grandmother long since went down to her rest, _

_And many spring violets have blown o'er her breast, _

_Her name and her face does the little one wear._

_No wonder that Grandfather smiles thro' a tear _

_On_

_Grandfather is old almost fourscore I ween, _

_And full of true grandeur his manhood has been, _

_Of days that were stormy and days that were mild._

_The crown of his life is the love of a child: _

_Oh Grandfather's darling! Ah, well, it is sweet, _

_To see age and childhood so lovingly meet, _

_And O! may the Lord, who is merciful ev'r, _

_For years yet forbear their sweet friendship to sev'r;_

_Oh_

The music played while the Cartwrights and the other folks residing in, or around, Virginia City laughed and talked. Well, all but Little Joe and Rosa; she'd just given birth their daughter, Marie, that morning. Heidi sat at the corner table fully aware of some of the things people were still insisting on saying about what Adam and she had done; along with 'the need to get married'.

As if he could read her mind Adam stood up and offered her his hand, "May I have this dance?" His eyes sparkled and the smile upon his face was heart warming. It was at that moment a part of the wall she'd built around herself crumbled and fell to the ground. He'd often looked at her like that only this time it hit her. He not only cared about his child, but he actually cared _for her. _

"Why thank you, Mr. Cartwright," Heidi chuckled as she took the offered hand and stood up; not easy to do seeing how she was five months along now. Adam felt hope rising up inside him. She'd actually laughed and smiled at him;_ really _smiled at him.

As Adam held his wife and danced he thought on the past three months; the many times he'd wondered if he could get Heidi to let go of the past and make their marriage more than a one of necessity. As he thought on how she'd just reacted to him, Adam, who had begun to lose hope of ever having more than a friendship marriage, took a hold of that hope and held on tight. Maybe there was a real chance for them after all.

Once the music stopped he led Heidi back to the table. By that time Ben and Mariah had joined them; Hoss and his family sat at the table next to them. "Where's Little Jacob?" Hoss asked.

Adam pointed to where Little Jacob stood talking to one of their friend's son and their daughter. Hoss laughed just because the daughter was Abigail Willows; 'Abby' as she was called, was the one girl Little Jacob had sworn he would never be caught dead talking to. "Looks like he thinks Abby ain't so bad afta all." Before they knew it the evening was almost over.

"Pa, did I leave my new pocket knife out in the wagon?" Little Jacob walked up to the table. Adam's one eyebrow turned down. Now _would he_ keep an eye on the lad's pocketknife? That was Jacob's responsibility not his. "I have no clue, son."

Heidi held onto the table as she stood up, "Why don't we go look together, son; I forgot to bring in some things for your Aunt Melinda anyway."

As the two left Ben turned to Adam, "How _are_ things going for the two of you?" his mouth said the words; the tone he used, the way he emphasized the word 'are' and the look in his eyes showed his concern for both of them.

"We're fine," Adam looked at his family, "things are improving just give us..." he never finished his sentence as his, and everyone else's, heart froze. Heidi's scream could have filled the town of Virginia City twice over.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**A/N I realize most mines back in the 1800's only had one entrance only the few larger ones would have two. For the sake of the story-even if the ones around Eagle's Notch were smaller one? I'm putting one in that's just big enough to warrant two entrances. ALSO I REALIZE ON THE EPISODE 'THE FAR FAR BETTER THING'...SHARP TONGUE WAS A BAD RENEGADE PAIUTE...I borrowed the name NOT the character. **

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter Eight**

**Scene Fourteen**

Little Jacob huddled close to his stepmother. The men who took them had forced them into the back rooms of one of the buildings in Virginia City then snuck them out of town, gagged and bound, the following night. Now they both sat in an old mine; their feet and hands were still secured tightly. Jacob was scared. The entrance was guarded by Tyrell.

"What do they want with us?" Little Jacob looked up at Heidi; after all, she seemed to have the answers to his questions all the time.

Heidi didn't know what to say. If these were the Thornton men it terrified her to think what they might do if they didn't get what they wanted, and they had to want something. Why take Jacob and her by force if they didn't want something in return? "Time will tell, son."

While she and Jacob sat wondering what was going to happen next Adam was biting at the bit as his father read the note Kyle Thornton had tacked to their front door.

'_If you want to see your wife and son again, bring five thousand dollars to *Eagle's Notch. Do not bring the law with you'._

"It has to be from those Thornton brothers!" Adam was furious. Why had they deemed it necessary to take _both_ his wife and his son! For that matter, why even take one! They had enough land and money of their own; all right, they didn't as much as the Cartwright. Still, they had enough!

"I can take the money." Little Joe spoke up. He and Hoss had come to help start a search for Heidi and Little Jacob.

"No," Adam looked at him, "I'll go, but the rest of you can spread out and continue searching." As he talked he thought they had to be a way to stall for time, and a way to get more 'eyes'.

**0000**

Tyrell stood against a pillar looking at Heidi. It made her feel uncomfortable. He had the look of pure lust in his eyes. "You know once that kid is born the almighty Mr. Cartwright ain't gonnawant to keep ya around. You and I should get together..." he was cut short when Little Jacob started yelling and squirming, "You're lying! Pa loves Miss Heidi! I heard him tell grandpa and Miss Mariah so!"

Before Tyrell could say another unkind word his brother started hollering for him. Once he was out of sight Little Jacob looked at Miss Heidi who wasn't hiding her rattled nerves very successfully. "Don't listen to that idiot. Pa loves you just as much as he does me."

Heidi wanted to believe him; after all, the look in Adam's eyes during the dance was still fresh in her memory, "I think we need to worry about how to get out of here, if we can." she tried to loosen the ropes on her hands, but it was no use. They were too tight.

On the other hand Little Jacob managed to get the ropes on his hands loose and off. He hurried to untie his feet and went to untie hers only to find her stopping him, "No, listen to me," she remembered all the tales he'd told her about the mines in the area, "Didn't you say that some mines have two exits? Did you say this was one of them? Didn't you confess to knowing this mine in and out, like the back of your hand, earlier?"

Little Jacob nodded and answered, "Yes. What about it?"

She took a deep breath, "I can't move fast and you need to be able to run. Get moving and move fast. Exit out from wherever this second entrance you know about is. Then go get help! Wherever you can get it!"

He would have argued only he heard footsteps coming. "Go!" she barked softly and he took off running.

_*Eagle's Notch was actually named and shown in the episode 'The Hostage' _

**Scene Fifteen**

Little Jacob ran and didn't stop until he was out of the mine and hidden far enough away that he could really catch his breath. He had to get help fast and he knew it. His stepmother and his baby brother/or sister's lives might very well depend on it.

His mind raced as he went over all the facts just the way his father had taught him to do when trying to solve any problem. It was then he remembered his father's good friend 'Sharp Tongue'. He and his family were living on land his grandfather and pa had given them. They were closer and easier to get to. And, since the Paiute had often stood by his father before, Little Jacob started running again.

While Little Jacob ran Tyrell tried to find him. Totally oblivious to the second entrance he never even came close to finding him. Kyle was infuriated that the young man had escaped. "HOW did he get loose in the first place!" he bellowed as Tyrell returned once more without the boy.

"I don't know!" his brother hollered back, "but look at this!" Since he was looking for the boy he went ahead and went to Eagle's notch to see if the boy had headed that way; after all, he'd heard Kyle and him talking about where Adam was supposed to bring the money. He waved the paper through the air. Kyle grabbed it.

_"I will not bring anything unless I can see my wife and son are alive and well. You will get your money then." Adam Cartwright_

Kyle knelt down beside Heidi who instantly recoiled the best she could. The man only gave her a snake like grin and hissed, "I'm a sendin' him a note. I'll take ya close 'nough to see him, but so help me just say that boy of his ain't feelin' so well and that ya insisted he stay here and rest."

"What if the boy gets to them befer then?" Tyrell asked, concerned that's exactly what the lad would do.

Now it was Kyle who acted as if his brain was the one with the blocked path as he replied, "There's injuns still roamin' this area now and then. I saw a handful just the other day! They don't like the white man. They'll take care of that boy jist fine."

Heidi had to smile inwardly. She knew full well that while, yes, the Paiutes did have disdain for a lot of white men, the Cartwrights were not in that group. Christian-like, or not, she found herself hoping one of them got to these men before Adam or one of the other ones did.

0000

Adam stood at Eagle's Notch and waited. He _had_ to see for himself that they had not hurt his family in anyway. As he stood next to his horse he thought of Heidi; he realized that the moment he'd heard someone had taken her just how much he was really in love with her, somehow he just had to get her back and get her to see that!

When Heidi appeared on a horse not a hundred yards away from him he started to move only to hear her holler, "Don't come any closer!" Sure enough, Kyle Thornton appeared beside her.

"Where's my son?" Adam hollered when he realized the young boy was not going to appear.

"He's fine, Adam!" Heidi called back, "Just tired of playing pirates; he decided playing cowboys and Indians was funner so I told him not to come with me!"

Huh? For a second Adam was confused then started grinning as he realized what his wife was really saying. "You have seen yer wife and, unless yer gonna stand there and tell me ya think she's a lyin' to you...bring the money tomorrow!"

Kyle took Heidi's reigns and they disappeared out of sight.

Adam rode away grateful his son had escaped; only, now he had to figure a way to get Heidi and their unborn child back!


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

Affairs of the Heart

**Chapter Nine**

**Scene Sixteen**

Little Jacob's legs ached and perspiration rolled down his face faster than any river ever thought of rolling along; still, he kept on going. He had to make it to Sharp Tongue's home. If it wasn't for the matter on hand Little Jacob might have laughed at the man's name. He saw no reason for it.

Sharp Tongue was kind and gentle, though he was firm when he had to be. He was the best hunter and tracker there was; well, besides his grandfather, father and uncles. He could carve anything out of wood too. Little Jacob was more than a tad bit grateful when the man's home came into view.

It was a small two bedroom home with a small porch attached to it. Little Jacob flew up the stairs and started pounding on the door like a mad man. Within seconds Sharp Tongue stood at the door. "What Little Warrior excited about?" He always called Jacob 'Little Warrior', Jacob didn't know why, but he did.

"They got my ma! Actually they had me too, but I got away!" Little Jacob started speaking a mile a minute. Anyone else would have made him slow down, but Sharp Tongue seemed to have a knack for being able to understand him no matter how fast he was talking, and the more he talked the angrier Sharp Tongue become.

"Stay here with my woman and sons. No matter how long I gone you stay. Promise me this." Sharp Tongue grabbed his rifle.

Little Jacob did not want to make such a promise; if he made it he would have to keep it.

"Little Warrior," Sharp Tongue spoke with the same tone of voice his father and Miss Heidi would use when they got firm with him. What did they do, go around and share it whenever they could?

"Oh, all right! I promise," Little Jacob answered with a scowl on his face.

Sharp Tongue started to leave then stopped as a grin came onto his face. Quickly he ran back inside and grabbed his bow and arrows also. "Maybe I have fun with them before we turn them over to white man's law," He winked at Little Jacob as he ran out the door. Little Jacob couldn't help but start laughing as he ran off to play with the man's children.

Sharp Tongue rode hard and fast. While he still hoped to 'have some fun', and he knew 'Little Warrior' expected him to go straight to the mine only, being unsure whether not there were truly only two men, he thought it best head straight for the Cartwright's home. He hoped at least one of them would be there when he arrived. He was not disappointed.

Adam, who had felt another ten years added to his life when he learned his son was not home yet, was mounting his horse. His pa and brothers were doing the same when their Paiute friend came barreling around the corner of the house. Adam felt a wave of relief go through him knowing now where his son had gone.

"My son?" Adam asked as he sat down in his saddle.

"Your son fine," Sharp Tongue answered, "Follow me." As they rode Adam's friend told him everything Little Jacob has told him. Adam's blood boiled when he was told how Tyrell had acted towards Heidi. If that man hurt Heidi in anyway, Adam was going to introduce him not only to Sharp Tongue, but a few other Paiute friends he had.

**SCENE SIXTEEN**

Heidi's legs were beginning to cramp but she didn't dare complain, not after the way Tyrell had kept looking at her on the way back from talking to Adam. The man was a creep, just like her late husband.

As she thought on her late husband and Adam she finally admitted why she'd been holding back. In spite of the fact that Adam was nothing like the man once known as Jack Langston, when it came to his personality, his demeanor and other attributes, just the fact that they shared similar physical attributes had been the reason she'd thrown the wall up. _'Oh, Adam'_ she turned her head and let her tears fall '_How unfair I've been to you_.' She looked upwards and sent a silent prayer upward '_Please, give me a second chance with him._'

When Tyrell started moving towards her she cringed and pulled back. She did not like the look in his eyes nor the way he kept looking her over. She was spared from his intentions as Kyle walked in and started yelling at him.

"You idiot! Get your mind on business!" Kyle slapped his brother upside the head, "There's plenty of time for what you have in mind later in a blasted saloon room with one of those whores, but not here! I'm not letting you mess up a five thousand deal!"

Kyle undid her ropes, "We're movin' to another spot! I don't trust that boy of Adam's. I haven't been able to find him, which means most likely he's gotten far enough away to get help! Tyrell, you go keep an eye out for Mr. Cartwright. Mrs. Cartwright and I are gonna go fer a ride."

"Where do I meet you?" Tyrell asked as his brother forced Heidi toward the opening of the mine.

Kyle thought a moment then answered, "There's a much smaller mine not two miles north of here. When you get the money go there. I'll be close enough by, that when you get there, I'll be able to see you and join there."

Once again Heidi inwardly grinned. The fact that Adam's friends, Running Bear and Flying Eagle, used that place as sort of 'get away', along with the fact that, except for the Cartwright's, they down right hated the white man, was something she figured they didn't need to be told.

0000

Little Jacob sat in front of the empty fireplace and stared into it. Small Fawn, Sharp Tongues' wife, had taken him back to the Cartwright's home. Mariah stood next to him doing what she could to convince him everything would be okay.

"Miss Heidi will be all right," she rested her hand upon his shoulder, "You will see. Your pa, Sharp Tongue, and the others will get her back."

Little Jacob fought the tears that wanted to come; after all, he was 'too old' to act like a baby. Mariah saw right through him and knelt down. "For being your teacher she hasn't turned into a bad ma has she?" she actually made it sound more like a statement than a question.

He nodded his head and, remembering what Hoss had said to him before, "Truth is I was mad at pa and her for slipping, but," he looked up at Mariah, "they're only human. I want her for my ma."

Mariah held him while he lost the battle with the tears. What else could she do? As it was she was praying like mad for her daughter in law's safe return. Adam had waited so long to have someone like her back in his life. Heidi just had to be all right!


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**The mine that is mentioned, as far as I know anyway, is just a name I threw in for the sake of the story. If one by the name was actually in the show I want to know how on earth I remembered it! Hehe**

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter Ten**

**Scene Eighteen**

While Adam rode as hard as he could to the place where Kyle and Tyrell had demanded the money be left, Sharp Tongue and the other Cartwrights headed for the mine Little Jacob said they'd been taken too. None of them entertained any thoughts of what might be happening to Heidi as they knew, if they did, they would be so full of anger that they'd not be able to think straight.

While her family and friends looked for her Kyle had driven the wagon he'd forced Heidi into up to an old shack he often used. She sat secured to a chair while he kept an eye out for Tyrell, or any unexpected visitors.

_'Look, Miss Heidi! See what pa and I caught!' Little Jacob had came barreling into the house with three pretty good-sized fish. The lad had been thrilled when he'd learned that his pa, his uncles, and his cousins, Joseph Jr. and Erick Jr. were all going fishing. Hoss' twin sons couldn't go as they were down sick._

_She, Ben and Miss Mariah had all started chuckling at the sight of the twelve-year old boy acting as proud as a peacock. Heidi hadn't minded cleaning those fish at all. _

_'You know you're pretty when your mad?" Adam had smiled at her and said that after she'd found it necessary to get after Little Jacob for yet 'another unnecessary remark during school hours'. At the time she'd felt a bit uncomfortable, still trying to get used to Adam's sincere compliments._

Heidi turned her head and looked out the small window that sat off to her right. There wasn't all that much to look at, mostly boulders, brush, and an occasional tree. '_Why couldn't they hide me among the tall pine trees? This scenery really needs a doctor to do major surgery on it!' _

While Heidi was letting her memories over the past five months run through her mind Adam's mind wasn't exactly shutting off either as he rode towards the place he was supposed to leave the money.

_He'd stood at the top of the stairs listening to Little Jacob and Miss Heidi go the rounds yet again. What was with that lad's mouth lately? Oh, he wasn't down right disrespectful or anything, he just came up with the darnest things to say!_

"_Jacob," Miss Heidi had looked up from her papers and asked, "What were the names of the members of Abraham Lincoln's cabinet."_

_Adam had stifled a laugh as the lad had the nerve to answer, "Mr. Hinge, Mr. Door, Mr. Shelf...". That answer had earned the lad a soft glare. Adam then had down right lost it laughing when Miss Heidi had, after getting a serious answer to the question said, "Little Jacob, you need to stop speaking before you think' and he'd, very straight faced said, "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout. I only speak English." His, Adam's that is, reaction had served to get HIM a glare._

Adam stopped as he came to the spot the Thornton brothers had said to leave the money. "They'd best not harm her," Adam once again told himself as he set the bag of money down.

**Scene Nineteen**

Adam sat on his horse, hidden from view, waiting for Tyrell to show up; he flew off his horse and five feet in the air when Sharp Tongue came up behind him without warning. "Blasted!" Adam put his heart back into place as he turned on his friend and asked, once he saw what his friend had with him, "What did you bring your bow and arrows for? You can just kill your enemies by giving them heart attacks!"

His friend smiled and said, "Why you always wonder where Little Warrior gets his mouth from?" Adam didn't wish to discuss that subject.

"Thought you were with Pa and the others." Adam looked back toward the spot where he'd put the money. He didn't want to miss Tyrell.

"You stay by my side and help save my woman once, I do same for you now." Sharp Tongue hurried to another area and waited.

Tyrell looked around and, seeing no one around, jumped off his horse and ran for the money only to find an arrow land not two feet from him. He yelped worse than an injured pup and dove for cover. Adam might have gotten mad at his friend only he knew full well, what the man was doing. Adam quietly slipped into a position where he could see Tyrell's back. He had to stifle in a laugh when, once again, the man tried to move only to find an arrow within a foot of him. The few shots he fired never even came close to hitting Sharp Tongue; truth was Tyrell couldn't have hit the broad side of a bullet with a barn if he tried.

Adam stayed behind cover and yelled, "If'n I was you I'd throw down my gun! That or I'll let my friend continue playing with you until he gets tired of it and then where will you be?"

Tyrell cursed under his breath, but threw down his gun. Within seconds Adam had him up against a boulder with such a firm grip Tyrell was sure he'd have been better off letting the Indian get a hold of him. "Where's my wife?" Adam's eyes blazed with fire as he bellowed loud enough to wake the dead.

The man's eyes widened. Kyle had assured him the only thing Adam would be concerned about were his children that, if by some wild chance they were caught, the only thing he'd be demanding to know is if they had done anything to cause the woman to lose his baby. The look in Adam's eyes spoke volumes, even an idiot such as Tyrell could hear it.

"K..Kyle has her," he did his best to speak through his fear, "up near Anchor's Mine." The moment his brother told where to go he'd known it's name, "He'll be watchin' fer me."

"He'll be watching a long time," Adam threw him out into the open and yelled, "Why don't you play a game with him, my friend!" Tyrell gasped as Sharp Tongue came out into the open.

Adam couldn't help but chuckle as he headed for his horse; Tyrell was running like mad and Sharp Tongue was not that far behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own Bonanza or any of the original Cartwright characters.**

**The mine that is mentioned, as far as I know anyway, is just a name I threw in for the sake of the story. If one by the name was actually in the show I want to know how on earth I remembered it! Hehe**

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter Eleven **

**Scene Twenty**

Kyle saw the movement down near the mine, but he couldn't see who it was; that made him nervous. He had thought for sure he'd be able to get a clear view of the mine from where he was. Now, he was more than a tad bit upset to realize that wasn't the case.

"Come on!" he undid Heidi's ropes and took a hold of her arm, holding it quite tight. It reminded her of her late husband's grip. "We're goin' fer a walk."

Heidi kept her mouth shut as they headed for the mine. She assumed it was Tyrell her captor had seen and wasn't looking forward to seeing that man again. If Adam, or one of the others didn't find her soon, she was afraid of what the man would do.

"Tyrell!" Kyle shouted; he now stood behind Heidi. '_What a coward_!' She couldn't help but think, _'Has to hide behind a woman's skirt 'just in case it's someone besides his brother'. _Adam would never do such a thing. She shocked herself by automatically thinking the last thought and, once again, started praying for a second chance with her husband.

"Tyrell!" Kyle shouted again only to have Adam step out into the open. It didn't take Kyle but a split second to have his arm around Heidi's neck. "Where's Tyrell! How did you know where to find us?" Kyle backed up looking like a fox looking for an escape from its hunter.

Adam glared at him; "He got bored so my friend is having a foot race with him." If the man couldn't figure out how he'd known where to go Adam wasn't about to take the time to enlighten him any further. Again he took a step towards Kyle.

Kyle started lifting his pistol, "You had your cha..." he started to speak only to have his eyes widen in shock. Adam looked behind him. Flying Eagle stood not a hundred yards away. It was his arrow that had imbedded itself into Kyle's back.

"No good inju.." Kyle's grip on Heidi loosened, dropped the pistol and he fell to the ground dead.

Heidi started shaking hard; it took Adam less than a second to be by her side and have her in his arms.

"Thank heavens you're alright!" Adam's voice shook as he spoke and held her close.

"They said you only cared about the baby," Heidi pulled back and looked into her husband's eyes, "They said affairs of the heart was something you no longer knew anything about. They were wrong, weren't they?" the question sounded more like a statement. Adam smiled as he was grateful to realize she no longer believed that lie anymore; that is, she no longer believed it was only the baby that kept him near her.

"Very wrong." Adam lowered his head and covered her mouth with his.

**CLOSING SCENE**

Heidi stood on the porch watching seventeen year old Jacob chasing his four year old brother, Benjamin Tyler, while carrying his two year old sister, Anna Elizabeth, on his back. Her nieces and nephews were also getting in on the fun.

Adam walked out the front door and up to her side. "About ready to round all these youngins up and into the house. Miss Mariah is about ready to light Pa's birthday cake." His elderly father might be having a lot of health issues, but he wasn't so bad off they'd miss celebrating 'his day'.

Heidi slipped her arms up and around her husband's neck, "As long as we can go have our own little party later." Thanks to her husband, Heidi no longer worried about having 'fun' while she was carrying a baby, and she wasn't due for another five months. Adam chuckled, even more so when he started kissing her only to hear one very disgusted Jacob holler, "PA! MA! Do you HAVE to do that?"


End file.
